


Bus Stop

by orphan_account



Series: encounterstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, HOW DO I html, Humanstuck, mild equius/aradia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Nepeta Leijon, and this bus better come soon or you'll lose it. Oneshot. Humanstuck AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Stop

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my ~~very first~~ homestuck fanfiction so please excuse the general crappiness

Your name is Nepeta Leijon, and you’re having a bad day. 

You just came back from your best friend’s house, and once again, he had to screw it up again with his longtime girlfriend. And then, you had to rush in and fix things for him like you always do.

You sigh. He doesn’t always mean to do this things, he’s just…….naïve when it comes to love. And for some reason you feel almost…maternal…to him. You can’t help but to want to fix him, it’s just his nature.

You pull out your phone with a grunt and prepare for a very long talk with Aradia. You try calling a few times until it is clear to you that she doesn’t want to talk to you at the moment. You decide to just sit and wait for a bit. The bus will be here any moment, you hope. 

It’s been over 20 minutes and the bus hasn’t come yet.  
The guy next to you grumbles. “God dammit, I’ve been waiting here for over 20 minutes. I sure hope that the bus driver is having a major fucking crisis because this is just ridiculous.” he mutters to himself, obviously annoyed. 

You turn to look at him. There’s something…oddly familiar about him. You feel as though you’ve met him before, or seen him before, or at least have had something to do with him before.

He feels your stare and turns around. “Oh no, not this. NO, I do not know you, and I don’t want to know you. Why can’t I go anywhere without people making up shit about them ‘knowing me in the past’. I don’t believe in your stupid hippy bullshit. Just because I can’t name another Karkat Vantas off the top of my head doesn’t mean that I am necessarily YOUR Karkat V-“ You cut him off with your laughing.  
It’s a soft giggle at first, but eventually turns into a loud guffaw.  
“What? What are you even laughing a-“. You continue laughing. He stops, looks around, and starts laughing as well.

You sit there laughing like idiots for about 15 minutes until you hear the sound of the bus. You both stop. “What’s your chumhandle?”, he asks, "You've just displayed more tolerance to me than anyone has ever shown me in my life." You laugh a little. “Oh, it’s arsenicCatnip.”, you say. The bus beeps once again, as if to remind you that you have other duties besides talking to some guy you just met. "Oops, that's my stop. It was a purrlesure to meet you mister Karkat Vantas!", you yell as you board the bus. Time to deal with more important things.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR SURVIVING THROUGH THAt


End file.
